1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in self-sealing container closures, and more particularly to novel lid structures capable of being used to cover containers and the like used to carry or transport a liquid, solid or semi-solid commodity while held in the hand yet having means readily available for reaching said commodity for consumption, although the invention will have other uses and purposes as will be apparent to one skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem generally exists in that if a container is opened and the lid removed just prior to use or consumption by a user there is a possibility of accidental spilling or sloshing out of the contents. This often takes place when transportation is concerned, either in carrying a filled container or in handling a filled container or cup when traveling aboard a vehicle. In order to overcome this hazard of spillage oftentimes it is common practice to place a lid over the container and simply punch a suitable hole in the lid so that a straw may be inserted therethrough. This practice is not desirable and practical for hot liquids including tea and coffee for a number of reasons including the fact that an inserted straw becomes flat and unusable in a short period of time. Other container closures have been proposed to overcome these difficulties and undesirable features but have not been practical.
Although a number of related devices are known the prior art that has been found to be closest to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,459 to Gardner which relates to a closure for drinking containers. However, this patent does not disclose the several special features of the subject invention including particular biasing means employing two spaced apart rim-engaging members which provide a totally tensioned or loaded closure configuration which serve to maintain and repeatedly establish a continuous sealing relation of the opening. It is often observed that the use of such prior art drinking closures does not provide a lid configuration that can be repeatedly used without the loss of the sealing characteristics of the closure. When the user relies upon the mere resilience of the material to reengage the sealing member, it is often found that through several uses the memory of the resilient portion is not retained resulting in a reduced or poor sealing engagement of the opening itself. This particular disadvantage among others is readily overcome by the subject invention.